Antes de partir
by WienGirl
Summary: Relato breve sobre Shura y su relación con Geist, ambos se encuentran justo antes de que ella se marche a la Isla del Espectro. Adv: OoC


**Antes de partir**

.

.

"_Siento el amor que me invita a ser fuerte_" – Santa Sabina.

.

.

.

Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte aquella tarde, pocas veces llovía de esa forma y ese día, precisamente, llovía con una intensidad terrible. Shura iba escaleras abajo, poco le importaba la intensidad de aquella tormenta puesto que lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a la cabaña de ella cuanto antes ya que iba retrasado y seguramente ella se molestaría.

Se aseguró que nadie lo viniera siguiendo, no se avergonzaba por visitarla, no tenía miedo que lo vieran con ella pero no quería curiosos cerca de su camino que le pudieran preguntar cosas demasiado personales o bien que no pudiera responder con evasivas fácilmente.

Dejo la armadura en la casa de capricornio antes de emprender el camino, iba con paso veloz tratando de no pensar en nada más.

Vio que Shaina venía por el mismo camino que él, seguramente ella también venía de visitarla a ella. Siguió con paso firme y ambos se encontraron sin decir palabra, ella siguió adelante y él también. No se agradaban en lo absoluto, sabía que la amazona no soportaba que el corazón de Geist le perteneciera a él y él no soportaba la confidencialidad que había entre ella y Shaina.

La amistad entre mujeres no le agradaba nada pero ella le decía que Shaina era su única amiga en el mundo, la consideraba como su familia y no quería apartarla de su lado. El trató de entender ya que también tenía pocos amigos a quienes consideraba cercanos.

Reconocía que quería hacerla feliz pese a decisiones como esa.

La cabaña se encontraba en los bosques cercanos al Santuario, se podía oler el aroma que dejaba la lluvia en las hojas de los árboles, ella amaba ese aroma, el aroma del bosque, el aroma de la libertad. Tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de que esta se abriera y pudiera ver la horrorosa máscara detrás de la cual ella ocultaba su rostro de los demás.

Odiaba esa mascara pero amaba ser el único que pudiera ver el hermoso rostro de ella en la intimidad.

—Llegas tarde y vienes mojado hasta los huesos —dijo ella en clara señal de reproche, le permitió el paso y apenas se cerró la puerta se quitó la máscara— ¿qué te retrasó?

—La lluvia, está cayendo un diluvio por si no lo habías notado —le dijo cariñosamente, no pudo esperar a que ella le pasara una toalla y alguna ropa seca quería besar esos labios carnosos en ese preciso instante.

Jamás había conocido a nadie que besara como ella.

Shura se quitó la ropa mojada y la colgó sobre la chimenea que estaba encendida, mientras escurría la camisa ella se acercó por atrás y lo abrazó, no se lo esperaba ya que Geist no era de esas mujeres que se caracterizan por ser cariñosas, al contrario podía ser terrible cuando se enojaba y casi siempre estaba a la ofensiva.

Hasta ese momento no había mostrado algún tipo de muestra de afecto de ese tipo. Ni siquiera entendía cómo es que ambos habían terminado juntos. La comandante de los caballeros de los abismos era mandada a misiones donde estos hacían toda clase de maldades, estaban bajo orden directa del nuevo Patriarca ya que las habilidades ilusionistas de la joven eran consideradas peligrosas por el antiguo Patriarca mientras que Arles las creía útiles.

Ella era fiel a sus ideales, odiaba que los hombres usaran los recursos del mar para sus beneficios aunque siempre se le pasaba la mano y gente inocente terminaba muerta en sus revueltas. Él amaba las convicciones de ella.

— ¿A qué debo tu espontánea muestra de cariño? —preguntó Shura en voz baja, evidentemente sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo esperando una respuesta nada agradable, ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte y pudo sentir como algunas lágrimas caían sobre su espalda.

—Me iré del Santuario, me han exiliado —dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué dices? —Volteó y la miró sorprendido por la noticia, no podía asimilarlo ni creerlo— ¿Quién te dio esa orden?

—El Patriarca, antes de dejar el cargo —confirmó ella tratando de ser fuerte, Shura veía como hacía lo posible por no derrumbarse.

— ¿A dónde te irás?, dímelo.

—A un lugar llamado la Isla del Espectro, dejaré el Santuario en algunas horas y… — no la dejó continuar ya que la estrechó en sus brazos, tan fuerte como pudo, tan fuerte como se lo permitieran sus propios brazos, siempre que podía la abrazaba cuando ambos estaban en la intimidad de la cabaña pero esta vez sabía que sería la última— no quería irme sin despedirme de ti, sin sentir tus caricias una vez más, creo que nunca te dije todo lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad?

—Siempre tienes tan mal genio que tenía miedo de preguntar —dijo él tratando de aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

—Solo contigo me he mostrado cariñosa, es difícil aceptar al hombre que ve tu rostro por accidente. Yo quería matarte, ¿recuerdas? Pero a ver qué clase de persona eres detrás de esa rigidez, yo… —ella se aferró a él, podía sentir lo asustada que estaba, sabía que era fuerte y tenía una gran fortaleza pero nunca había estado tan lejos de los que conocía, ella le devolvió el beso.

Partiría por la mañana pero mientras ese momento llegaba estaría con ella, se entregaría a ella y no amaría a nadie más en su vida que a ella.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Notas**: La idea para esta historia corta es un fanart que vi en el Tumblr donde aparece Shura bajo la lluvia y delante de él se ve una persona de espaldas con el cabello negro y largo igual que Geist, al principio creí que era ella pero no, al final la autora había dibujado a Shiryu. Yo me quedé con la idea inicial y de ahí se me ocurrió este relato.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
